Angel in Green
by Calisto-divine-Blue
Summary: Atoli reflects on her roller coaster relationship with the everaloof Haseo. She finds that her vulnerability will get the best of her...AtolixHaseo oneshot [G.U. fic]


**A/N: **This is a basic romance one shot of one of my favorite couples. I just recently decided to put their relationship into comprehensible words, or so I hope. Anyways, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the .hack franchise nor any of its characters.

Smoke blew from the pipes high above the industrialized Mac Anu with a hiss. A blonde haired and green-dressed girl stood shakily in front of the massive fountain. She felt her stomach stir as she listened to the rustling of the cascading water behind her.

"_Why won't you tell me who she is?"_

"_It's none of your damn business who she is!"_

"_You keep saying her name! I just want to talk with you!"_

"_Why do you follow me around so much?"_

The girl buried her face in her white gloved hands. The golden rings around her fingers pressed into her pale and soft skin and droplets of silver slid down from the corners of her eyes. The gentle water flow of the fountain was flushed out by harsh shouting in her mind.

"_Where are you going? Can I come with?"_

"_Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" _

"_I just want to spend time you with you, Haseo!"_

She choked out a sob, feeling her legs rattle. Her thin dress wrinkled as her hands traveled to her chest, her heart was racing. She sniffled and the piercing words slipped back into her mind. Her vision blurred from the dew of her sorrow and she bit her lip. A melancholy smile spread across her bruised lips as she looked down at her torn white stockings. Her legs trembled and her chest heaved. She felt her heart in her throat. Her eyelashes fluttered, tears dropping from them. The verbal barbs of before became vicious and they refused to leave her mind until she broke down. She felt coldness wrap around her thin frame.

"_Atoli, just this once, go away." _

The hissing voice was loud. Hurtful. A pain only stemmed by an affection long ignored and a one-sided romance only apparent to herself. Atoli laughed sadly between her pain-ridden coughs.

"Shino…what have you done to Haseo?" She whispered to herself. There was a bitter taste from that name. _Shino._ The name Haseo had whispered under his breath, the focus of his every action, and the beacon of his adoration. Atoli felt her throat tighten; the familiar over-looked feeling came upon her. She felt vulnerable, as if she was stripped to the very core of herself. She reminded herself of this, and the thought of one 'Thank you' from Haseo she wanted. Two words would be enough. Even if there was no gratitude, she would gladly smile upon Haseo's cold presence. Desperation in her heart stung and Atoli gave a dreary sigh. The stern expression of the black multi-weapon hazed into Atoli's mind. She giggled at this. How sad, she'd been dwelling so hopelessly on the terrible words spoken to her and yet she still had the desire to follow him. Of course, it was her duty, she had to help Haseo in whatever way she could.

"_Do you feel better?" _

"_I do…I guess."_

"_Everyone has a voice…it's your choice whether to listen or not."_

"_What?"_

"_You're looking for someone. Not caring about anyone else right?"_

"…"

"_It's…okay. But, one who cares…is right in front of your eyes. If you just look."_

"_I don't get you, Atoli."_

"_You don't have to."_

Dry tear trails stained Atoli's cheeks with her smile untainted by jealousy. She wiped away one stray tear with the tip of her index finger. She began to wonder, is the fight worthwhile? A precious moment that had passed her by so quickly, a time where she could have told Haseo her soul. However, she was not entitled to such a moment.

Yet, she continued to smile.

Atoli held her head up high and to her surprise, the focus of her reminiscing appeared. The black-armored player was walking steadily towards her. His face stone cold and his movements rigid. An image no more baffling than seeing a dog chew a bone, something expected. Atoli stared at him with half-lidded eyes and a wide grin. Atoli felt her shoulders relax, but nervousness still held her mind tightly. Haseo stopped short in front of the delicate green Harvest abruptly. He looked at her bright face, recognizing the flushed look in her cheeks. Roses of heat bloomed in her moon-shaped face. Atoli's eyes were glazed and slightly red and guilt shot through Haseo. A painful feeling overcame him as his eyes strayed to Atoli's lips, which were now darkened by bruises.

"Haseo—"

"I'm sorry." Haseo interrupted. Atoli blinked. His words, though quick, struck Atoli's heart dramatically. She held her breath as she stared into Haseo's crimson eyes then bowed her head. Haseo grimaced as he gazed at the top of Atoli's white hat.

"It's just you—" Haseo paused as Atoli looked back up. Her eyes closed and her mouth in a happy grin. He could still see the residue of her sobbing on her cheeks. He gulped anxiously.

"You're not the only voice that wants to speak. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but…I'm going to be there. Right there with you. Whether you like it or not" Atoli's voice trembled with anxiety that contrasted with her joyful exterior. Haseo could feel himself falling apart. Atoli looked down at Haseo's spiked armor and realized a truth from it. All this armor, the cold shell he bears, Haseo was protecting himself. The helplessness was shielded by the cold and unapproachable armor that he chose.

"You don't have to stay so bitter anymore, Haseo."

Atoli's words were warm and maternal. A soothing emotion washed over Haseo's apprehension. All of the tension fell to the stone ground. They stood silently, the fountain waters echoing from their computer speakers. Haseo clenched his fists. His face dulled into a melancholy expression which caused Atoli's smile to dim as well.

"Haseo…"

"Atoli…you don't have to—"

"I want to. Why won't you let me?"

"Because I don't want you to get caught up in this. It's really none of your—"

"Yes it is. If I didn't want to get involved, I wouldn't have."

Haseo sighed. Atoli shrugged, aware of the awkwardness. She looked dizzy and lightheaded and her golden strands held droplets of spray from the fountain. Haseo had never noticed the vibrancy of Atoli's hair color. A unique hue that looked as if she had shampooed with pollen. Haseo looked down at Atoli's thin legs and stockings. More guilt bombarded him as he gazed at the rips exposing her scuffed knees.

"Atoli…what were you doing?" Haseo's voice was child-like. Atoli cocked her head to the side like a curious mutt.

"Hm?" She questioned. Haseo motioned to her legs. Atoli's face instantly saddened.

"I…was trying to become stronger. Upgrade to higher levels!" She explained. She looked down pitifully at her weak legs. Atoli felt ashamed that she had been marred by her attempts to become more valuable in Haseo's eyes.

"You know, I regret that I'm not strong like Sakaki. I have to stay in the shadows to wait for my time to come, but I do it with a good attitude. It's not polite to challenge the guild leader." Atoli explained.

She heard heavy footsteps and gasped as she felt Haseo's arms wrap around her. Atoli's cheeks pressed across the stiff and jagged armor of Haseo's chest. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. She felt empty as she let her hands rest on his chest. Her fingers caressed the points of the spiked armor wistfully. Atoli wondered…what it would be like to press up against Haseo's actual body and not the daunting shell he wore. Would he be warm? Would he cringe from her touch? Atoli felt her round hat slip from her head. She stifled her sobs and leaned her head further into Haseo's chest. Haseo nuzzled his nose into Atoli's soft and golden hair and hugged her tightly. She squirmed in slight protest. He realized this armor he wore was the only thing not letting Atoli in. It was keeping her from knowing and understanding him. From caring and loving. Haseo's fingers dug into the white mantle on Atoli's back. Atoli held her breath nervously.

"Haseo," She felt her voice choke. "Why won't you tell me who she is...?"

Haseo grit his teeth.

"Don't ask that question…" He pleaded in a low voice as his right hand traveled to Atoli's slim jaw line. Atoli smiled and backed away, Haseo's fingers grazing her throat. Her fragile hands cupped Haseo's claw-like hand and she brought it close to her battered lips.

"If you talk about it, you can be a bit happier! Keeping it all inside is just going to build the pain." Atoli exclaimed cheerfully. Haseo raised a curious eyebrow.

"Pain..?" His voice was hoarse. One of Atoli's hands broke away from Haseo's and rested above her right breast. Haseo gulped.

"It hurts right here, doesn't it? Your heart?" She asked innocently. Haseo grunted, embarrassed. Atoli's blush faded from her cheeks. She once again took Haseo's hand within her tiny ones. Haseo looked into Atoli's captivatingly wide amber eyes and he saw his reflection within them. He admired the comfort that radiated from them, and yet was baffled by Atoli's optimism. Atoli always had a promising look every time Haseo would encounter her. Even when his primal aloofness would set in, Atoli would remain diligent in her upbeat attitude. He had to admit, her lack of grace and her over idealistic-ness made her repellant to him. However, Haseo felt at an instant that he must protect her, a fondness so alien that he denied its very existence. Mist sprayed onto the black multi-weapon's face and his thoughts broke.

"I had a little bird once, Haseo. Her name was Liberty. But she was unhappy, because I kept her in a silver cage all day long. What was I to do, though? I didn't know any better. She stayed in the cage and refused to eat. To drink. To sing. I would try to take her out, but she would bite me and I'd immediately cry. Then I understood I had kept her locked up for so long…she feared everything outside it and resented me. Resented my ignorance and her oppression. The day I opened the cage and set it outside in the yard…she flew away and sang in the most beautiful pitches. Liberty out-sung all of the wild birds and loved every minute of the day. Two days after, she died. I found her laying on the ground with her head curled into her feathery breast. Those few days she was outside, she enjoyed them to the fullest. Wouldn't you like to be a bird? Free and happy?"

"Atoli…"

"Unlike that bird, you're so unhappy." Atoli remarked, tilting her head to set her cheek on Haseo's hand.

"I have to save her." Haseo fired back. Atoli smiled and giggled.

"I know you do." She said shortly. "But…if you take the help of others, you'll find that your goal will come much easier."

Haseo shrugged, the awkwardness becoming more intense with each passing moment. Atoli smiled comfortingly. She whispered words that only she could truly understand.

"Your cage is opened. Now sing for me."

**A/N: Review please. :3**


End file.
